


You look so good on your knees, Witcher

by Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier is a tease, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, geralt likes being called a bitch, sexual content but not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Jaskier is not just a pretty face and eventually people find out once they come across him. He's smart, clever, quick on his feet, not someone to underestimate. Sure, some just sees him as a poet or as the Witcher's Bard but in reality, the Witcher is his not the other way around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	You look so good on your knees, Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi, I have no idea what I am writing and after a few beers I thought this would be an good idea to write, sorry sober me. The story is mainly based off the books but also heavily inspired the series too, however only little bit inspired by the games.
> 
> But boiiiii TV Geralt is a bigger dick than book Geralt lmfao.

Jaskier is not just a pretty face and eventually people find out once they come across him. He's smart, clever, quick on his feet, not someone to underestimate. Sure, some just sees him as a poet or as the Witcher's Bard but in reality, the Witcher is his not the other way around.

Jaskier is a man of many words and a man of many things, he done a lot in his life, more than most humans. The man studied the seven liberal arts for four years at Oxenfurt, later becoming a professor just for a year, left to travel the world, occasionally coming back to give guest lectures. Many people just brush Jaskier as a simple bard with no real life experience but they couldn't been more wrong. The Witcher didn't create Jaskier, made him famous, or even put his name on the map, Jaskier was already known, long before his Witcher came along. Jaskier gained worldwide fame and became known as one of the best minstrels within a few years. Jaskier wasn't some peasant, he came from noble birth and Jaskier fits in wherever he pleases, whether it be in a palace, a tavern, Oxenfurt, some dirt town, or in people's beds, he fits like a perfect puzzle piece. 

Not only that Jaskier was famous, smart, and pretty strong on his own, he also fell in love easy. He fell in love with Geralt when he first laid eyes on him, fell in love with him within minutes after leaving a girl's bed. Sure, that may not be 'true love' but Jaskier likes to believe he loved everyone he bedded equally. Jaskier first met Geralt at a fête in the town of Gulet in Aedirn when he was running from the girl's four sturdy brothers. At times, Jaskier loves to play damsel in distress and he loved it more when Geralt played into his games, Geralt saved Jaskier from the four brothers. However Geralt wasn't like most men, at first Geralt refused to give into Jaskier but they did end up sharing a room for the night.

Ever since then, Jaskier hung onto Geralt. Jaskier had to learn to survive on his own and along the way he picked up a few things, most would call it manipulation but Jaskier calls it persuasion, so eventually Geralt gave in and let Jaskier tag along with him and had their first adventure together that involved a Sylvan and Elves, it was great content for his story. It was one of Jaskier's favorite moments, not because he lived for another day or received lute from Toruviel. It was one of his favorite moments because he bedded Geralt again. Sleeping with Geralt was in fact one of Jaskier's favorite things, especially when Geralt begs for it. 

The first few times Jaskier and Geralt slept together, Jaskier was always on the receiving end, Jaskier didn't mind because it was always on his terms. However, it wasn't until they met again in Ellander, where Jaskier found out that Geralt very much enjoys being on the receiving end. It wasn't until Jaskier went to visit Geralt in the Temple of Melitele that he found out that Geralt loves being teased, pushed to the edge, to be used. 

That all being said, Jaskier deeply cares for his Witcher, Jaskier may truly love Geralt. Jaskier might not understand his feelings towards the idea of loving Geralt, whether it be fear or excitement, Geralt will never find out. So when Jaskier heard that Geralt is injured and recovering at the Temple of Melitele, Jaskier went to see his Witcher.

Upon seeing Geralt there, Jaskier couldn't help but to worry about his Witcher, even if Geralt seems fine and says he's fine, Jaskier still doesn't trust himself to be rough with Geralt or let Geralt be rough with him. The sex is never really the same as other times since the boys do enjoy trying out different things, in simplest terms the boys are unpredictable. 

Usually when they have time to spare and alone, they take their time, they're not feral animals. At the moment, the boys have quite some time to spare and alone, however Jaskier is too worried about hurting Geralt but that doesn't stop Jaskier from being a tease. Getting close to Geralt just to back away, light feather touches, lips on skin but nothing more than that. It wasn't until he noticed how hard Geralt got when Jaskier pulled away with a smirk. Every time Geralt tried to kiss or touch him, Jaskier would chuckle and call Geralt a horny school boy. It wasn't until Jaskier decided to sit on Geralt's lap as Geralt looked up at Jaskier knowing Jaskier felt him. 

Jaskier didn't plan to have things go further from the little touches, childish flirting, and the teasing. Quietly debating in his mind if he wants to fuck Geralt or just let Geralt rest, however Jaskier really wanted to test out his Witcher theory and see if the Witcher enjoys being teased and humiliated. So Jaskier then upped his teasing to being a brat to straight up humiliation and each time Geralt got harder and harder.

"Who knew the big bad Witcher loves being told what to do?" Jaskier hissed in Geralt's ear as he pushed Geralt onto the desk. A slight moan escaped Geralt's lips.  
"You like being the little bitch?" Jaskier moaned even louder when he heard small noises leave Geralt's mouth. Jaskier leaned very close to Geralt, as if he was going to kiss him, instead Jaskier laughs, "You like being called a bitch by me, don't you?"

This was new to both of them, even when Geralt and Jaskier had rough sex, it wasn't like this. Neither of them thought they'd get off to being talked like this. Geralt wouldn't call Jaskier his bitch and Jaskier never planned on calling Geralt a bitch, it just came out as Jaskier was testing his little theory about the Witcher and once Jaskier saw that Geralt enjoyed being called that, he didn't stop, Geralt didn't stop Jaskier from playing his game, they both enjoyed this. Geralt egged Jaskier on.

"Fuck, it's so hot when you're being all needy and whinny like this Witcher." Jaskier groans in his ear while his hand gets lower and lower. "Tell me Witcher, what do you want?" Before Geralt can reply, Jaskier interrupts him, "Actually beg for it Witcher."

And Geralt begs and Jaskier gives. 

"That was... weird." Jaskier finally speaks up once everything was over. Geralt grunted in agreement. "So... Did, did you enjoyed... that?" Jaskier asks as he collects his clothes off the floor.  
"I did."

Jaskier smiled and started to dress himself. In silence, the men cleaned themselves off before putting their clothes back on. The silence didn't last long as they started to talk about Jaskier's education and the lack of work for the Witcher, like what they did earlier was as if they were discussing the weather. Later that day, the two left for the city of Ellander. 

Sometimes Jaskier and Geralt went their separate ways but they always returned to each other and every time they returned to each other, Jaskier always had the Witcher on his knees. "You look so pretty like this, Witcher." Jaskier cooed, his hands pulling on the Witcher's hair. Jaskier already then knew how much he loved the Witcher and how much he meant to the Witcher. Jaskier always Knew Geralt would pick him over Yennefer, he always knew Geralt would return to him, always fall asleep and wake up in Jaskier's bed, always would call Jaskier's name when he was with others. 

It wasn't until they had their big fight and Jaskier then realized their little adventures finally came to an end. Geralt pushed Yennefer away and Geralt didn't want Jaskier anymore. Well, Jaskier's was never Geralt's in the first place, Jaskier only belonged to himself and Geralt knew that but why did it hurt so much when Geralt said-

"If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands!"

Jaskier loved Geralt, maybe Geralt never loved Jaskier the way he loved him and Jaskier just has to deal with it. Jaskier was not dumb or useless, he's heartbroken but not some damn damsel in distress.  
Jaskier had a life before Geralt, so he'll live the rest of his life without Geralt. 

Days go by, weeks go by, months go by, drink after drink, sex after sex, song after song, Jaskier likes to believe he forgotten all about his Witcher and he did as he went back to his old life, giving guest lectures at Oxenfurt, singing in Taverns or courts, writing poetry and writing about his memoirs. At some point Jaskier even offered his services to the Redanian Secret Service, even if his loyalty were dubious, since he also collaborated with Temerian agents and special forces. In the end, his loyalty will always be with Geralt and he knows it.

It wasn't until one night in Temeria, where some White haired Witcher came inside the tavern with a little blonde girl. The same tavern where Jaskier was playing dice poker, beating everyone who dared to play against him. Jaskier forgot all about him, didn't even recognized him until everyone was singing 'Toss a Coin to your Witcher' drunkenly. 

Jaskier watched the blonde girl who he came to realize it was Ciri, he watched her get a room for her and Geralt. She turned to face Geralt, smiling and waving her goodbyes as Geralt went to get a drink. Jaskier was almost out the tavern doors when a hand grabbed him.

"Jaskier." Geralt whispered. Jaskier didn't say anything, so Geralt continued, "I'm sorry."  
"It'll take more than 'I'm sorry' to fix what you had said to me, Witcher."  
"Then let me make it up to you."  
Jaskier laughed, maybe it was the ale or maybe Jaskier was still hurt but he laughed and laughed to cover up his anger and sadness. "You have your surprised child, you don't need my service anymore." Ripping his hand out of Geralt's grip, he walked away.

That night all Jaskier could think of is Geralt. Moaned Geralt's name as he slept with some girl. The girl just scoffed, picked up her clothes and ran out of the room, leaving Jaskier in his own thoughts, all the times he had the Witcher on his knees, when he felt Geralt in him, when he was in Geralt, or the times when Geralt begged and moaned Jaskier's name. In the end, Jaskier still loved Geralt.

The next day Jaskier returned to the tavern, hoping to run into Geralt and in luck he did. He sat next to Geralt and they drank in silence, Jaskier's hand slowly roaming Geralt's leg up to his thigh. "Did you miss me Witcher?" Jaskier quietly asks.  
"Yes."  
"Prove it."  
"How?"  
"Did you ever think of me?"  
"I did."  
"How so?"  
"I dreamed of you and couldn't get you out of my head, even when I was with someone else."  
"Good."

They continued to drink in silence as Jaskier's hand tugged on Geralt's belt. "I'll be kind and not ask you this in public." Geralt knew exactly what Jaskier was talking about. "Where's Ciri?"  
"With Yen."  
"Good."

When they got to Jaskier's room, Jaskier pushed Geralt against the wall, kissing him where his skin showed, quiet moans escaped Geralt. "On your knees Witcher." Just like that, Geralt fell to his knees, looking up at Jaskier. "Such a good boy." Jaskier purred and started petting Geralt's hair, Jaskier released Geralt's hair to unbuckle his own pants. "Well, what are you waiting for, Witcher?" 

Soon enough Jaskier felt Geralt's mouth on him. "Fuck, you look so good on your knees, Witcher." Jaskier's hands tugging on Geralt's hair, not to push Geralt to do anything, just to hold himself up. "Wait, stop." Geralts stops, looking back up to Jaskier.

"What is it?"  
"Do you love me, Witcher?"  
"I do."

Jaskier was quiet, unsure what to do, he didn't really expect Geralt to reply. Without thinking, Jaskier touched Geralt's face and Geralt leaned into Jaskier's touch. "Please don't make me leave again."  
"I've never wanted you to leave."  
"Then why did you say those things to me?"  
"I was hurt and took it on you."  
"On your feet."

Just like that Geralt was back on his feet, waiting for Jaskier's next command. "Make me yours, own me, mark me, show the world I'm your bard."

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi hello excuse me for writing this garbage, no excuses but this is my first time writing anything pass kissing or mentions of sex. So uh yeh, it's trash.


End file.
